fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Priest
The Priest (プリースト Purīsuto or 神官 Shinkan, referred to as Curates in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) is a healer class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. Mainly intended for support purposes, Priests are only capable of aiding allies with the power of staves. As such, Priests are unable to directly attack, save for Radiant Dawn, where they are bequeathed the ability to counterattack. In Gaiden, the Priest class is female-exclusive and can also wield Swords and Black Magic on top of healing with White Magic. In Fates, Priests are known as Monks (修験者 Shugenja, lit. Mountain Ascetic) and are regarded as a Hoshidan class. In-Game Overview Priests serve the sole purpose of aiding their allies through their healing staves, replenishing their HP when they sustain damage during combat. Locked to using their healing staves as their primary source of experience gains (aside from the paltry amounts they get from being engaged in combat by hostile units), the player thus has no other option but to ensure that their ability is utilised as much as is possible until they reach a level appropriate for promotion. As they also happen to be physically frail due to their low Defense, Priests must always be deployed alongside bodyguards to shield them from onslaughts while they work in the sidelines to support their allies. Promotion Throughout almost the entire series, Priests promote into Bishops, with some variations such as in Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, within which Priests instead promote into High Priests. As Bishops, Priests are granted access to offensive Light Magic, and in The Sacred Stones, the Slayer skill to boost their effectiveness in smiting monster-based foes. In Gaiden, due to the Priest class being near-exclusive to Celica, it thus promotes further into the Princess class. In The Sacred Stones, Priests are able to promote into Sages alongside the classic Bishop class. As Sages, Priests can also access Anima Magic alongside Light Magic. In Awakening, while Priests cannot promote into Bishops, they can instead promote into either War Monks or Sages. In Fates, Monks are given the option to promote either into Great Masters or Onmyoji. Stats Base B |fe5=16*0*3*2*1*0*0*-*5*4*-* E |ts=18*0*4*2*3*0*1*-*4*-*-* 4 |fe6= / *-*1* / *2*0* / * / *5* / *-* E |fe8=18*-*1*1*2*0*1*5*5*5*-* E |fe9=18*0*3*3*3*0*1*8*5*9*9* D |fe10= / * / * / * / * / *0* / *10*5* / * / / * D |fe11=16*0*1*1*4*0*3*6*5*-*-* E |fe12=16*0*1*1*4*0*3*6*5*-*-* E |fe13=16*0*3*2*4*0*1*6*5*-*-* E |fe14=16*0*3*5*5*4**5*5*-*-* E }} Maximum B |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*4*-*-* A |ts=60*15*19*17*18*13*16*-*4*-*-* 18 |fe6=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*5*20*-* A |fe8=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*5*20*-* A |fe9=40*15*20*20*20*40*20*20*5*9*9* A |fe10=30*10*20*15*15* / *10*20*5* / * / * A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe13=60*22*25*24*25*30*22*27*5*-*-* A |fe14=35*18*21*20*22*23*17*24*5*-*-* B }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / * / %*-*-*-*- |fe11=20%*-15%*10%*15%*20%*0%*-10%*30%*-*-*-*- |fe12=20%*-15%*10%*15%*20%*0%*-10%*30%*-*-*-*- |fe13=35%*5%*15%*15%*15%*0%*5%*15%*-*-*-*- |fe14=0%*5%*10%*10%*15%*15%*0%*20%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotion Notable Priests Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/Shadow Dragon *Wrys - A Talysian curate who joins Marth to defend his home from the Galder pirates. He was omitted from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, however. *Lena - A Medonian priestess running from the Soothsires with Julian in Chapter 3. *Maria - The youngest of the royal Medonian siblings who is eventually imprisoned by her own brother, Michalis. *Elice - Marth's older sister, and the only one who can wield the resurrection staff Aum. Note: Lena, Maria, & Elice are Clerics in the remake. Gaiden *Celica - A priest warrior who serves the Goddess Mila. She is the main heroine of her game. *Promotion for: Mae, Sonia, and Dyute Genealogy of the Holy War *Adean - A young holy woman who was captured by Jamke's brothers. *Lana - Daughter of Adean and sister of Lester, she is a very young priestess who is part of Shanan and Seliph's Liberation army. *Mana - A member of the Liberation army and Lana's replacement. *Corpul - Foster child of Hannibal, son of Sylvia, and, unknown by each other, brother to Leen. *Sharlow - Corpul's replacement, and brother to Leen's replacement, Laylea. Thracia 776 *Safy - A priestess from Tahra sent to find people willing to help against Grannvale's invasion *Tina - Safy's sister. *Sleuf - A priest who can communicate with the spirit of Claud. Binding Blade *Saul - A priest with an important mission from the Elimine Church. He consistently hits on any woman despite vows of chastity. *Elen - A young priestess in service as the lady-in-waiting to Guinivere. The Sacred Stones *Moulder - A Frelian priest who is well-trusted by King Hayden and is sent to aid Eirika alongside Gilliam and Vanessa. Path of Radiance *Rhys - A member of the Greil Mercenaries. Radiant Dawn *Laura - A young priest from Daein who joins the Dawn Brigade after they save the abbey she worked in. Awakening *Brady - Maribelle's son from the future. Fates * Azama - A monk who serves princess Hinoka. Gallery File:Priest.jpg|Concept artwork of the Priest class from Awakening. File:PriestTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Priest, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:FemalePriestTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic female Priest, as she appears in the first series of the TCG. File:PriestGBAIcon.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Priest class from the GBA titles. File:CurateDS.png|Generic CG portrait of the Curate class from the DS titles. File:Priestess Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Priestess class from Gaiden. File:FE10 Laura Priest Battle Model.png|Laura as a Priest in Radiant Dawn. File:ShadowDragonPriest.jpg|Battle model of a male Curate from the DS titles. File:FE13 Priest (Brady).png|Brady as a Priest in Awakening. File:FE13 Priest (Gerome).png|Gerome as a Priest in Awakening. File:FE13 Priest (Kellam).png|Kellam as a Priest in Awakening. File:FE13 Priest (Libra).png|Libra as a Priest in Awakening. File:FE1 Priest Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Priest class from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Priestess FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Priestess class from Gaiden. File:FE4 Priest Sprite (F).gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Priest class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE8 Priest Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Priest class from the GBA games. File:FE8 Cleric Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Elen as a Priest from Binding Blade. FEDS Curate Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Priest class from the DS titles. File:BradyMapSprite.gif|Map sprite of Brady as a Priest in Awakening.